horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
The Conjuring (2013)
| language = English | budget = $20,000,000 | gross = $318,000,141 | rating = 7.6|tagline = Based on the True Case Files of the Warrens|cast = Patrick Wilson, Vera Farmiga, Ron Livingston Lili Taylor, Shanley Caswell Hayley McFarland, Joey King Mackenzie Foy, Kyla Deaver|production company = New Line Cinema|followed_by = The Conjuring 2: The Enfield Poltergeist}} The Conjuring is a 2013 supernatural horror film inspired by the true-life story of the Perron family, who claimed they "lived among the dead" in the 1970s as spirits both friendly and sinister inhabited their Rhode Island farmhouse. Plot In 1971, Carolyn and Roger Perron move into a dilapidated, old farmhouse in Harrisville. The family moves in smoothly, though the dog refuses to come into the house and one of the daughters finds a boarded up entrance to a cellar. The next morning, Carolyn wakes up with a mysterious bruise and the dog is found dead. Over the next several days, various paranormal activities occur. The activity culminates one night while Roger is away in Florida, as Carolyn is locked in the cellar while a spirit that looks like an elderly woman attacks one of her daughters. Carolyn contacts noted paranormal investigators Ed and Lorraine Warren for help. The Warrens conduct an initial investigation and conclude that the house may require an exorcism, though this cannot be done without further evidence and authorization from the Catholic Church. While researching the house's history, Ed and Lorraine discover that the house once belonged to an accused witch, Bathsheba, who killed herself after cursing all who would take her land. They also find reports of numerous murders and suicides in houses that have since been built upon the property. Ed and Lorraine return to the house in an attempt to gather evidence to receive authorization for an exorcism. That night, one of the daughters sleepwalks into her sister's room and reveals a secret passage behind a wardrobe. Lorraine enters the passage and falls through the floorboards into the cellar, where she sees the spirits of people whom Bathsheba has possessed. All are mothers whom Bathsheba used to kill their children. Lorraine and Ed take their evidence to the Church to organize an exorcism while the Perron family takes refuge at a hotel. A possessed Carolyn takes two of her daughters, Christine and April, and drives back to the house. Ed and Lorraine rush to the house where they find Carolyn trying to stab her daughter. After subduing Carolyn, Ed decides to perform the exorcism himself, though Carolyn escapes and again attempts to kill her daughter, April. Lorraine is able to stop the possessed Carolyn from killing her daughter by reminding her of a special memory she shared with her family, allowing Ed to complete the exorcism, saving Carolyn and her daughter. Cast * Vera Farmiga as Lorraine Warren * Patrick Wilson as Ed Warren * Lili Taylor as Carolyn Perron/Bathsheba * Ron Livingston as Roger Perron * Shanley Caswell as Andrea Perron * Hayley McFarland as Nancy Perron * Joey King as Christine Perron * Mackenzie Foy as Cindy Perron * Kyla Deaver as April Perron * Shannon Kook as Drew * John Brotherton as Brad * Sterling Jerins as Judy Warren * Marion Guyot as Georgiana Moran * Steve Coulter as Father Gordan * Joseph Bishara as Bathsheba Production * In attendance at the New York Comic Con panel were people connected to the actual events the film is based on: a girl who grew up next door to the haunted house in question, and a woman who claimed to be the liaison between the Warrens and the imperiled family, the Perrons. ** After that, Wan and cast members in attendance – Wilson, Taylor and Livingston – shared anecdotes, the most memorable being Wilson’s account of he and Farmiga’s trip to the Warrens’ home (Ed has passed away, Lorraine is still alive), and the discovery of their haunted objects room – which is literally a room behind their house where supposedly haunted or possessed objects are stored. Sequel & Spin-Off Main Article: ''The Conjuring 2: The Enfield Poltergeist It was announced in June 2013 that a sequel was already in development. Both Farmiga and Wilson are signed on to star in the sequel which is currently set to be released on October 23, 2015. ''Main Article: Annabelle It was also announced that a spin-off based on the Annabelle doll from the film is being produced. Filming began in early 2014 and the film is expected to be released on October 3, 2014. Gallery Videos Clips File:The Conjuring Clip - Somebody is with Her|Clip - Somebody is with Her File:The Conjuring Clip - Sheets|Clip - Sheets File:The Conjuring Clip - You Have a Friend|Clip - You Have a Friend File:The Conjuring Clip - I'm Trying to Sleep|Clip - I'm Trying to Sleep File:The Conjuring Clip - I Know You're Hiding|Clip - I Know You're Hiding File:The Conjuring Clip - Cindy Sleepwalking|Clip - Cindy Sleepwalking Interviews File:NYCC The Conjuring - James Wan and Patrick Wilson|James Wan and Patrick Wilson File:NYCC The Conjuring - Lili Taylor and Ron Livingston|Lili Taylor and Ron Livingston Images Conjuring-0479.jpg Conjuring092.jpg Conjuring0345.jpg Conjuring8750.jpg Conjuring750.jpg Conjuring09.jpg Conjuring09896.jpg Conjuring5768.jpg Conjuring345.jpg Conjuring435.jpg Conjuring12344.jpg Conjuring456.jpg Conjuring09897.jpg Conjuring123.jpg Videos File:The Conjuring - International Teaser Trailer|International Teaser Trailer File:The_Conjuring_-_Trailer|Trailer File:The Conjuring Trailer 2|Trailer 2 External links * * * * * [http://theconjuring.warnerbros.com/index.html The Conjuring Official Website] Category:Films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films of the 2010s Category:2013 films Category:Films directed by James Wan Category:Films based on true stories Category:Paranormal films Category:Ghost and spirit films Category:Possession films Category:Haunted house films